Cold Case
by rubberdickies
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose and the agency calls in Mathias Køhler to investigate the case.
1. Chapter 1

The detective stepped off of the plane and back onto the ground,  
"Ah it feels so good to be back on the ground." He said rather cheerfully to the Dutch man beside him in the baggage claim.  
"What?" He says sounding very confused.  
Just as the Danish man is about to respond, he sees his very bright and obnoxious red suitcase coming down the line. He rushes forward and grabs it so that he can get back to work and see Alfred,his partner, for his next case. He hails a taxi after the long walk across the airport and gives the grouchy cabby the agency's address. After a long drive in the traffic he finally arrives to a familiar face,a very cheery and super irritating face, waiting for him outside of the agency building.

"Hey Mathias! I've got a new case for you." Alfred yells across the parking lot, having his hands cupped around the sides of his mouth to make the sound carry out farther, even though Mathias was the only other person out in front of the building.  
"Yes Alfred, I know. Why else would you have me come home early from my vacation? I was having fun in Copenhagen you know!" Mathias grumbled, his face quickly forming into one of mock sadness. Though, in all honesty, Mathias was rather upset that his trip was cut short by his work.  
"Well this is much more important. We have a serial killer. People are calling him 'Skadi'. After the mythological norse character or whatever, you should know who they are." Alfred got to the point quickly, this case being an urgent one and all.  
"Isn't Skadi a goddess though? You called the killer a 'he'."  
"Let them think whatever they want. Anyway, to a more interesting topic, he freezes the right hands of his victims in liquid nitrogen then tosses the rest of the body, crazy huh? Does a pretty good job of cleaning up after himself too. Haven't found anything that could give us hints about his whereabouts."  
"So you felt the need to call me back from my vacation to solve this? Aren't there other detectives in this city?" Mathias really wasn't ready to deal with some nut job with some weird obsession for frozen right hands. He'd already begun to miss the rainy weather of Copenhagen.  
"Yes but they came to us and you get to be my sidekick for this one." Alfred just gave a thumbs up and an assumingly unintentional shit-eating grin.  
"Okay. Give me the case file and I'll see what I can find." Mathias only sighed and held back the urge to deck the smug american in the face as he pulled his hand from his side for the case file.  
Alfred pulled out the file from a briefcase he had sitting next to him on the ground, but when he held it out to Mathias, he didn't give it to him right away. He just teasingly held it above his partner's hand.  
"Don't lose this like you did the last one."  
Mathias grabbed for the manilla file,only to have the file quickly avoid his hand.  
"Hey I still solved it!" Mathias pouted, sticking out his lower-lip in a face similar to what most people would call a 'puppy face'.  
"Yes you did, but you lost the case file and we had to make a new one." Alfred abruptly dropped the file into Mathias's hands.  
After skimming over what little information on the killer Alfred had come up with so far, Mathias decided it was about time to start visiting the victims families.  
After seeing the list of victims,he knew he had a long couple of nights ahead of him.

The first victim on the list was one by the name of Feliciano Vargas. His brother, Lovino Vargas was living in a small apartment about ten minutes away so for convenience's sake ,Mathias went there first.

When he gets to the apartment he heard lots of loud thumping and figures that the man inside is drunk. After knocking on the door he gives his usual speech about being a detective and how he needs to interview him. He hears a few drunken hiccups so he assumes that the man is right up against the door.  
"Go. Just go I don't want to talk to you!" Mathias can hear the sobbing through the door "Please , please just talk to me. This will help us protect people!"  
"YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM! You could have made sure that this didn't happen! Now go away you cock sucking bastard I'm not going to talk to you."  
"Sir please. If you're not going to talk to me then I will leave but please consider calling the agency. I'm going to leave my card under the mat. Please call whenever you're ready." Mathias walks away sadly. They always cry, and even though he's rather used to it, it always bugs him when he has to talk to close family members. He moves on to Feliciano's close friend Ludwig Beilschmidt who lives about five minutes from Lovino's apartment.

Walking down the street he finds the larger apartment that must belong to Ludwig. He knocks and gives the same speech that he gave at Lovino's place. To his surprise the door actually opens. Finally, someone who wants to talk.  
"Guten tag. Please come in. Would you like anything? A beer?" The seemingly friendly German opens the door wide, welcoming Mathias into his apartment's living room.  
"Got any Carlsberg?" Mathias asks, walking into the the doorway.  
"No, sorry. Please come sit down. You're here about Feli right?" The german's voice sounds rather upset at the mention of his now deceased friend's name. He continues to walk towards his couch, sitting down right in the middle.  
Mathias rather awkwardly places himself in the leather recliner and makes himself as comfortable as he can in a few seconds, which isn't very much. "Yes. Can you please tell me about his personality and show me some recent pictures?" "Well, Feli was an amazing person." Ludwig paused in thought, or maybe he was preparing himself to continue with what he was going to say, "He was always happy and he could always cheer me up and always made pasta with his brother Lovino." Another pause. His face had already become a little red and puffy around his piercing blue eyes. Though, his eyes themselves were now glassed over, and the whites of his eyes were more of a pink shade now. "Please excuse me." Ludwig wiped his eye with a rough hand, the tears that were welled up in his eyes were flowing now. "I didn't mean to cry- he was just... He was my best friend." He was near sobbing now, his once stoic features were now twisted into one of distraught."His death was so unexpected... We were actually about to go to Italy together to visit his grandfather."  
"I'm sorry about that. Can I please see some pictures?" It was hard for Mathias to not try to reach out a comforting hand, Mathias assumed that the German would find the embrace rather awkward.  
"Ja. Here." He wipes his eyes once more and then pulls out his wallet and shows it to Mathias. "These are a few. If you need some to take with you I have many copies of these."  
The pictures are all of Ludwig and Feliciano on a picnic or sitting on a bench. In the pictures, Ludwig looks like he's so happy he can't contain it. Mathias couldn't help but give a subtle smile back to the two happy men in the photos.  
"You two must have been very close." Mathias said half to himself, half to the man sitting across from him.  
"Ja, we were. I think...It should have been me instead of him who died."  
"Don't say that." Mathias handed back the photos the Ludwig, his face stern. "I have all I need to continue the investigation. Thank you very much. Your cooperation will help protect many people." Mathias then made sure his departure was quick and painless.  
"I hope so. Auf Wiedersehen." The german man waved sadly behind Mathias, his face still showing traces of puffiness and tears.  
When Mathias got to a nearby street, he hailed a cab and went back to the agency to show Alfred all he had found about Feliciano.  
"Mat, dude! It's ten o'clock at night! I thought that you said it would be a short visit." Alfred seemed a little more overzealous than upset at Mathias.  
"It was supposed to be, but his brother wouldn't talk to me. I had to go to his friend's place." Mathias just grumbled, he really didn't want to deal with Alfred at the moment.  
"Oh. Well I'll take the rest of night researching. You can go get a drink or something."  
"Ok." He took the chance right when he saw it. He'd rather be in the company in a bunch of drunken men than someone who'll just get excited by everything. Sometimes Alfred would get way too into case-solving.

At the bar closest to the agency, Mathias plopped down in a seat next to a slim blonde man and orders a Carlsberg. He couldn't help but notice the familiarness of the odd cross-pin in the man's hair.  
"Hey. I'm Mathias. What's your name?" He turns to the man, hoping to have some sort of interesting conversation while he's taking a break.  
"I'm Lukas." His voice sounded rather monotone, and his dark blue eyes held an expression that was a mixture of boredom and irritation.  
"Thats cool. Why aren't you drinking? We are at a bar." He points out the lack of alcohol by the thin man's side.  
"I don't drink. Not often." A non-drinker hanging out at a bar? Curious to say the least. Though, Mathias had suddenly found a name to the oddly familiar face before him.  
"Oh, Hey you know- You look really familiar. Is your last name Bondevik by any chance?"  
"Yes it is, and how do you know my name?" The fact that Mathias knew his name seemed to strike some interest in his dark, dull eyes.  
"Don't you remember? We were roomies in college!" Mathias grins madly before giving the man a hearty pat on the back.  
"Oh. You."  
"Yeah me!"  
"Well it's been wonderful but I think I'm going to take my leave if it's all the same to you Mathias." Lukas seems about ready to leave his seat, and the bar within the next few seconds, but Mathias instantly takes notice.  
"What? At least let me get you a drink!"  
"Fine. Nothing alcoholic though." Lukas seemed about ready to make some sort of grand escape from Mathias,but instead was more or less obligated to stay.  
"Okay." Mathias just smiled sweetly at him.  
The rest of the night is a bit of a blur for the detective after his fifth Carlsberg. He wakes up in a strange, well decorated house the next morning with a terrible hangover.  
"Hey, uh, where the hell am I?" He yells to no one in particular, his voice and expression both very confused.  
"You're at my house." A very familiar and calm voice answers.  
The shocked Mathias tries to remember everything he had done the night before, but draws a blank.  
"Lukas? Why am I at your house?" Mathias asks suspiciously.  
"You passed out drunk at the bar and I hadn't been able to find any addresses on you, so I took you back to my place."  
Looking around for the first time Mathias sees a posh living room complete with a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling.  
"Are you rich or something?"  
"That is none of your business. I would think that you have work at this hour so I suggest you get going."  
"Oh shit. Here take my phone number so that we can go drinking some other time."  
Mathias scrawls out a barely legible series of numbers on a random piece of paper found inside his large black jacket and hands it to Lukas.  
"Where is your house anyway?"  
"I live just outside of the city limits. It's eight o'clock, you should run to get a taxi."  
"I will. Lets get drinks later this week okay?"  
"Sure."

When he finally got through the traffic and back to the agency he saw Alfred waiting impatiently outside the front door. "Mathias where the hell were you? It's ten o'clock! You said you would be here at nine!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I got kind of drunk last night and one of my old college buddies took me back to his place."  
"You drink way too much dude. Anyway I did a bit more research on the case and I think you're going to have to go talk to more of the families."  
"Why do I always have to talk to them? You know how much I hate it when they cry!"  
"You're way better at talking to them than I am so you have to talk to them."

Mathias wasn't in the mood to talk to more families especially with his hangover, but he looked at the next victim on the list. Emil Steilson. The name rings a bell somewhere in the Danes mind but he can't place where he knows the name from until he looks at the family. Lukas' little brother.  
_

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Cold Case. This was a collaboration between me and my friend Shay. We will try to update it frequently but since it's a collaboration there may be a bit of trouble. Ok thats all I'm going to say for now. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Mathias finally found Lukas' address he grabbed a cab back to his apartment and got his own red car. After the long drive to Lukas' large house he pulled into the driveway next to a purple car. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for Lukas to open it. When Lukas opened the door Mathias thought he saw surprise flash across his face before it fell back into it's usual expressionless facade.

"What do you want? I thought you were at work."  
"I am at work. I'm a detective and I need to ask you a few questions about your brother Emil."  
"Oh. Emil." This time Mathias could clearly see suspicion and fear cross his face but he ignored it in favor of getting Lukas to talk.  
"Yes. I'm so sorry about this. I would leave you out if I could but I have to question family."  
"Okay well I guess you can come in."  
"Thanks. I'm assuming you don't have any beer?"  
"You assumed right. Now what do you want to know about Emil?"  
"I need to know about his personality and habits also if you have any recent pictures of him that would be wonderful."  
"His personality... He was a lot like me. Quiet and anti-social. Our parents weren't really there at all when we were kids so I pretty much raised him."  
"Oh. Um can I see some recent pictures?"  
"Don't you already have some of his corpse?"  
"Yes but we need pictures of him while he was alive as well."  
"Okay hold on for a moment."

Lukas walks up the large staircase to what Mathias assumes is Emils old room. He finds it kind of odd that Lukas wasn't more upset he did lose his brother after all. Just as he's starting to get bored Lukas comes back downstairs with a laptop that must have been Emil's.

"Here. He had a blog and there were a bunch of pictures of himself on it."  
"Thanks. Do you mind if I take the entire laptop with me?"  
"Sure take it. He doesn't need it anymore."

After he drives back to the agency Mathias shows Alfred all that he's found about Emil.

"Dude is that all?"  
"I think it's plenty."  
"Don't get snappy with me! I just think you should go visit the other person on the file."  
"Leon? I don't think a teenager would be the best source for information."  
"Just do it Mathias."  
"Fine, you owe me one though."

Finding Leon proved to be more difficult than anybody else so far. He lived far out. Farther than Lukas. It took nearly an hour to get to his house with all of his siblings and their parents. He knocked on the door and waited.  
"Aiya! Kiku get the door!"  
"Ok."  
"Hello. Can I help you?" The man answering the door had a very strong Japanese accent "Yes. I'm a detective and I need to speak to Leon."  
"Please come in and sit while I get him."  
The door opened more and Mathias stepped inside the house to see about seven other kids running around the house.  
"Hey can you like hurry this up. I like have a blog to run."  
"Ok, I'm here to talk to you about Emil. Can you tell me about his personality and maybe show me some pictures?"  
"Oh." The teenagers face falls at the mention of his friend but he does his best to hide it. "Well he like never talked to anybody not even me that much and I was like his best friend. He's like totally like his brother. I don't think either of them have any emotions."  
"Okay. Do you maybe have any pictures of Emil?"  
"Yeah they're all on my laptop though."  
"Ok. I think I have enough without the pictures so I'll leave. Thank you for talking to me. This will help protect people in the future."

Mathias drives all the way back to the agency and presents Alfred with the new information he gathered from Leon.

"Here Alfred take it. It's pretty much the exact same information as before though."  
"Okay. I've got the rest of the night covered."  
"Really it's only like five o'clock. Are you sure you want me to leave so early?"  
"Yeah. You need to sleep. I can tell that you're still jet lagged."  
"Okay. If you insist."

Mathias drives back to his small apartment and is about to order a pizza for dinner when he gets a call from a number he doesn't recognize. He picks up the phone anyway.

"Hi? Who is this?" "It's Lukas." "Oh Hey Lukas!" He was more than a little surprised to hear from Lukas of all people who could've called.  
"Yes, hey. I wanted to know if...if you'd like to come over." "That's kind of a bold request from you buddy, you want me to come over?"  
"Do you want to come over or not, Mathias?"  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. Sure I'll go on a date with you." Mathias teased.  
"Whatever, just get over here as soon as you can." Lukas sighed, hanging up before Mathias could respond.  
Mathias quickly drove over to Lukas' large house. He forgoes knocking and bursts through the door, surprising Lukas. "Mathias. What the hell? Haven't you heard of knocking?"  
"I felt like being dramatic. You weren't doing anything weird right?"  
"No I wasn't doing anything weird. Anyway we're going to take a walk in the park."  
"Really Lukas? Thats your plan for a first date?" Mathias manages to get out before he dissolves into laughter.  
"Mathias this is not a date." Lukas sighed "I was just kidding around. Do you even have a sense of humor anymore?"  
"I do. I reserve it for funny things though."  
"Ooohh harsh. That hurts Luke. That hurts real bad."  
"Don't ever call me that again. We're leaving now."  
"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist."  
They take the long way to the park to maximize the time of the walk.  
"Hey Lukas?"  
"Yes Mathias."  
"Why do you wear that hairclip?"  
"Why do you think? To keep my hair out of my face."  
"Oh. I thought there was some super deep reason or something."  
"Well there's not. Now let's walk in silence."  
"Fine."  
They walked in silence for the rest of the walk enjoying the nice park with the fragrant flowers hanging heavy from the trees above. They walked aimlessly around until the sky started darkening and the park emptied around them.  
"Lukas, I think we should head back to your house."  
"Yeah."  
They take their time walking back to Lukas' house and when they get there Mathias grabs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks his car.  
"Lukas I had fun today. We should do this again sometime!"  
"Yes. It was nice."  
"Next time I should get to pick."  
"Okay. Whatever."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Mathias drives home and orders a pizza for his dinner. He eats the pizza and checks his email for anything related to work. When he finds nothing he walks to the bar to get a few drinks before he goes to sleep. Mathias arrives at the nearly empty bar and greets the bartender as usual. He drinks two Carlsberg's and then makes his way back home. When he gets home he immediately passes out on his sofa-bed. _

Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I don't know about Shay but I've been having a lot of fun writing this. Just a heads-up this next chapter may take a while. Sorry! Maybe Shay will say something this time...I say diddly diddly dingle doo-dah. Thank you for that input Shay. We'll see you guys next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning isn't kind to Mathias. He's forced awake by the harsh ringing of his cellphone, which was sadly crammed into some far pocket of his jacket. It takes him a solid minute to dig it out.  
The caller is Alfred, to Mathias' disdain. Despite having the urge to just ignore the call, he snaps his phone open and answers.  
"He's killed again. Get your lazy ass on over here." Alfred takes no time getting to the point, his voice is sharp and urgent.  
"Meet you where?" Mathias groans, already getting ready to set out for another day, his phone now expertly placed between the side of his head and his shoulder while he laces up his boots. "Vlad's lab." Alfred responds, before quickly hanging up.  
Mathias hated the idea of going to see some sort of mangled body early in the morning, but it he was more or less required to go. So there he was, in the large white lab that belonged to the rather eccentric Vladimir. Vladimir wasn't exactly the most organized person, his lab reflected that. He had tools strewn haplessly across the tables and there were papers all over the top of the desk in what seemed like no particular pattern.  
"Vlad, don't you get tired of not being able to find anything?" Mathias asked.  
"I can find anything. I have my own organization."  
"Sure you do."  
Vladimir led them over to a table with a bump covered in a sheet.  
"Here's one of the bodies. As you can see there are no obvious external injuries."  
"Yes, we can see that, Vlad." "Mathias, we could do without your rude comments." Vladimir was starting to get irritated.  
"Whatever, Vlad. Just tell us what you found."  
"Fine, fine come over here and look at this."  
"What do you want us to see?"  
"Look there are signs of asphyxia. This could mean a few things. The most likely is aconite."  
"Is this pattern consistent throughout all of his victims?"  
"Yes. Now that we have that out of the way I'd like to point something out about one of the victims."  
"What?"  
"Emil Steilson I think was his name. He has both of his hands still attached. The rest of the victims came with frozen right hands."  
"Hm... wait, Alfred. How did you not notice that he had both of his hands?"  
"I dunno. I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
"Alfred. You are a detective. It is your job to pay attention!" Mathias was nearly yelling at Alfreds stupidity.  
"Dude, calm down. You don't need to worry! The hero in the room will continue to talk to Vlad about murder while you go get some coffee and chill the out."  
"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't screw up too badly while I'm gone."  
Mathias walked the two blocks to the closest Starbucks to get the nice large cup of coffee he had missed out on earlier that morning. Mathias burst through the doors of the Starbucks, surprising everyone who was quietly sipping their coffee.  
"Hey Elizabeta! Get me the usual." Mathias yelled "Mathias you don't always need to make such grand entrances all the time." Elizabeta bellowed at Mathias "Yeah but I like to."  
"Well don't. Unless you like how my frying pan looks." Elizabeta held up the large iron frying pan that she carried around everywhere.  
"Whoah! Fine. God, Eliza, you need to chill man."  
"I'm perfectly 'chill' enough without you."  
"Sure you are. Just get me my coffee. I gotta get back to work pretty soon."  
"Fine."  
Elizabeta hurried to make the black coffee for Mathias so that he could get back to work.  
"Here take it. That will be $2.07"  
Mathias traded Elizabeta the coffee for the three one dollar bills he had pulled out of his wallet.  
"Thank you for coming to Starbucks." Elizabeta said sarcastically Mathias hurried back to the morgue to see what Alfred and Vladimir had found. He walked through the side door and into a scene that not many people see.  
"Hey Alfred check this out." Vladimir said pulling out a scalpel and walking towards a frozen hand.  
"What are you going to do Vlad?" Alfred sounded suspicious as to what Vladimir was going to do but stood still and watched. Vladimir turned around and smiled, his one abnormally sharp tooth sticking out from his otherwise even teeth. Vladimir grabbed the hand and his scalpel and brought the scalpel gently down on the hand. It produced a mellow ringing sound that echoed throughout the room. Vladimir brought the scalpel down on each one of the fingers and each one produced a different pitch. Alfred stared in awe as Vladimir brought the scalpel down in what looked like the finally tap. Vladimir brought the scalpel down and there was a crack in the place of the usual ring.  
"Oops there goes the pinkie."  
Mathias took this chance to walk the rest of the way through the door.  
"What the hell are you two doing?"  
"Well we finished talking about the bodies and all of the hands were still frozen..." Vladimir trailed off "Goddammit! I leave for 15 minutes and you two destroy a piece of evidence."  
"Well I had nothing to with this!" Alfred yelled in defense of himself "Sure you didn't. Whatever. What else did you two come up with while I was gone?"  
"Not much. We did come up with a certain answer for what poison Skadi used to kill them."  
"Well what is it?"  
"It's some plant. I think it's called like wolfsbane." Alfred patched together vague information from his memory "Yes. Wolfsbane or monkshood. If you come into any contact with the leaves without protection and you're dead." Vladimir confirmed "So we now know what he's using to kill them. Do we know where he would get it?" Mathias gave Alfred and Vladimir a questioning look.  
"I'm pretty sure that there's a field of it outside the city." Vladimir offered "So what's our next move Alfred?"  
"I don't know. We could send someone out to set up cameras around the field I guess."  
"Lets get back to the agency to figure this stuff out. Bye Vladimir thanks for all of your help."  
Vladimir smiled, his one odd tooth still sticking out, and waved goodbye.  
In the cramped space at the agency Alfred and Mathias worked for the rest of the day and part of the night before they came up with a realistic solution to the issue of how to set up cameras.  
"Hey Mathias what if we have fake flowers over the cameras so that from a distance they look like real flowers?"  
"That may work... we'll have to figure out how close we can put them for them to still look like real flowers."  
"Yeah we will. I say that we both go home, get a good nights rest, and then come back tomorrow to do that."  
"If you really want to."  
"Yeah. I do. I'll see you tomorrow Mathias!"  
"Yeah see you tomorrow."  
Mathias and Alfred both walk out quickly earning more than a few odd glances from other workers. Mathias rushes home to grab a late dinner then go to sleep. He orders a pizza and practically inhales it then hurries to get ready for bed.  
_

Hey! Sorry for the wait! I promise I'll try to write the next chapter quicker. I really hope that you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you all for reading Cold Case! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mathias is awoken the next morning by the bright light of morning filtering through his blinds. He quickly remembers that today he has to work and rummages around his apartment for clean clothes. He throws on his jacket and runs out of the door. He runs down into the street and hops into his car.

Mathias beats Alfred to the agency and runs back to the work from the day before.

"Hey Mathias how'd you get here so early?"

"I woke up early this morning."

"Oh. So what are we going to do today? Set up the cameras?"

"Yes. I was planning on that."

"Awesome. I'll take my car to the field."

Alfred walked back out front to the parking lot and jumped into his beat up pickup truck. Mathias grabbed the cameras and walked out to his car.

Mathias followed Alfred out of town and to the large field of flowers. Alfred jumped out of his pickup and ran over to Mathias.

"Hey bro. You got the gloves and stuff?"

"Yes. You're lucky that I remembered."

"C'mon lets get to work on the cameras."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Get suited up."

Alfred and Mathias put on the suits that Mathias brought so that they can walk through the wolfsbanes without being poisoned. They prepare the cameras so that they can get out of the wolfsbane as quickly as possible then tentatively walked into the field.

"Alfred I'm going to place two of the cameras so you can place the other two."

"Yeah okay."

Mathias walks over to a larger stalk of wolfsbane and wraps the camera disguised as a flower around the stalk. Mathias places the second camera a distance away from the first one but so that it still had a good view of the rest of the field. Alfred had also planted his cameras so they regrouped at the cars.

"You got both of your cameras in a good position Alfred?"

"Well duh I got them in a good position. I'm not an idiot. I think that the real question is did you get yours set up right?"

"Shut up Alfred."

"Fine. So the cameras are streaming to the agency?"

"Yup. Whoever's watching the monitors can see us. They're also recording though."

"Good. Are we done for today?"

"I am. You aren't."

"What else is there for me to do?"

"Dude remember, you had that meeting or whatever today. It's been scheduled for a long time."

"Shit. Well I'm going to go. Bye."

"See you."

Mathias sits at the long table, not thinking about anything in particular. When the meeting finally ends Mathias checks his phone for any new messages. He has one missed call from Lukas. He quickly dials Lukas' phone number and waits.

"Hello?" The boredom is obvious on Lukas' voice.

"Hey Lukas. I saw I had a missed call from you."

"Oh yeah. I was bored."

"Oh. Well I guess we could hang out tonight."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should go bowling."

"If thats what you really want to do."

"Awesome! I can go by your house and pick you up! I know this awesome place we can go!"

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah. See you then."

Mathias picks up Lukas and drives them both to the bowling alley he was talking about. Mathias can tell by the look on Lukas' face that his first impression is that it's a dump.

"C'mon Lukas. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Sure." Lukas sounds unsure but gets up out of the car anyway.

Walking through the door Lukas sees that Mathias was right and it is much less run-down on the inside. Mathias and Lukas pay and get their shoes. Lukas walks over to the lane they were assigned and starts tapping his foot waiting for Mathias to finish putting his shoes on. When Mathias finally walks over he grabs a heavy red ball for himself. Lukas grabs a smaller purple one and walks up to the lane. Lukas rolls the ball then turns around and walks back to the bench.

"Lukas how the fuck?" Mathias yells in disbelief when he sees that Lukas has gotten a strike.

"I'm just good at bowling" Lukas replies nonchalantly.

Mathias shakes his head, grabs his red ball, and walks up to the lane. He rolls the ball and watches in surprise as his ball goes straight for the gutter. Lukas only smirks and shakes his head when Mathias looks back at him. Mathias steps towards the bar to get his first beer of the night.

The rest of the night is spent in good spirit as they go back and forth on the bowling lane. Lukas ends up beating Mathias by a long shot. Mathias drives Lukas home and then drives back to his apartment and falls asleep on his couch.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry about the mini hiatus while I tried to get my thought train for this story back on the rails but I finally got it right again and managed to get this chapter out. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now that this chapter is out of the way~ Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you left reviews! See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

I run through the alleys, trying to escape him. I can hear him getting closer and dive behind a trashcan hoping that he will keep running. My breathing speeds up and my heart beats faster as he walks past my hiding place. He slows down a little but keeps walking. I let out a sigh of relief and start to move. A stray cat darts out in front of me and I give out a small yelp. Shit. I start running again and hope he didn't hear it. I speed out of the alley and into the street. I can hear him behind me again. I don't have much time left. He's going to be behind me any second but I can't move. I stay frozen to the spot as the knife plunges into my back and pain explodes through my body. I stay frozen to the spot until the end. One last sentence escapes my mouth as I crumple to the ground.

"Why me?"

* * *

Okay so I've been sick all day and I decided to update Cold Case since I haven't in awhile and this is what I came up with. It's more of a filler but hey what can you do? So yeah in this chapter you get front row tickets to Skadi killing one of his victims. Fun fact: This fic was very nearly called Skadi but a last minute idea changed it to Cold Case. In other news I plan on starting a new fic soon. It will most likely be DenFin because I'm very disappointed in the current ones but if you want you can keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading! A review would be appreciated if you have the time~


End file.
